


don't pass me by (if you can't forget me either)

by consistently_inconsistent



Series: skz fics ☞ for the soul [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, But there's nothing explicit, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Oops and Hi, Overhearing Sex, POV Alternating, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Sexy Times, Tattoo Artist Seo Changbin, rated t for all the sex noises i write about, with benefits but no romance there this is changlix im sorry, yea that, yea they're just friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consistently_inconsistent/pseuds/consistently_inconsistent
Summary: The first time Changbin had seen Lee Felix had been one summer afternoon in his new apartment, when the boy walked in with a smile - and apparently his own key - and started gossiping animatedly with Changbin's roommate. The two boys laughed together and Felix was introduced as Hyunjin's best friend, Changbin was similarly introduced as Hyunjin's new roommate.The first time Changbin "heard" Felix was that very night, and hell, it kept him wide awake.The second time Changbin saw Lee Felix was the morning after, when the blonde boy came out of Hyunjin's room with eyes droopy with sleep, lips that looked bitten raw, and reddish-purple marks running up and down his neck. He walked straight to the coffee machine wearing a t-shirt way too big for him that Changbin happened to know belonged to Hyunjin and made himself a cup of black coffee.;Felix and Hyunjin are friends- with benefits. Hyunjin and Changbin are roommates. It's highly annoying on Changbin's part - but he would be lying if he said that seeing Felix in the morning with too big clothes and messy hair wasn't highly attractive.(rated T because of mentions of sex)(title from whistle by blackpink)





	1. uno

Changbin liked his new roommate.

He was friendly and sociable, not to mention he had one hell of an apartment, and Changbin was thoroughly grateful and that Hyunjin had chosen him as his new roommate. He was also very attractive - something Chan had voiced out wholeheartedly if only to appeal to Changbin when he first told him that he had a friend who had offered to let Changbin move into his apartment since his roommate moved to Incheon.

Hyunjin was a decent cook with an always full fridge, he was surprisingly clean for someone who looked like he belonged in a frat house for hot college boys, and in the past four days where Changbin and Hyunjin had been living together, he had been quiet whenever Changbin needed him to be, so far at least.

Changbin was beyond grateful that Chan had introduced the two. In 2 weeks Changbin had gone from his shitty college dorm room to a full fledged apartment with two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a kitchen, based right in the middle of Seoul. It was a little noisy and the walls were unfairly thin for smuch an otherwise perfect apartment, but the apartment was also about five minutes away from the tattoo parlor Changbin worked at, and since Hyunjin and Changbin apparently attended the same college, that commute wasn't much of a problem either, since Hyunjin had bought the apartment with the schools location in mind. The pros really ruled out the cons.

The only problem came in when Changbin met Lee Felix.

 

 

 

 

 

The first time Changbin met said boy was one summer afternoon, when he walked in with a smile - and apparently his own key - and started gossiping animatedly with Hyunjin. The two boys laughed together and Felix was introduced as one of Hyunjin's closest friends, and Changbin was similarly introduced as Hyunjin's new roommate.

Changbin had been pretty much quiet since Felix walked in, mainly because the boy was cute and exactly Changbin's type (and of course, Changbin had a weakness for boys that were cute and exactly his type and was being quiet so he didn't completely embarrass himself in front of Felix). He was a little taller than Changbin but about a head shorter than Hyunjin, with big brown eyes that shined amber in the sun and full lips that he compulsively bit g and hair dyed a pale blonde color. Changbin took special delight in the boys cheeks, scattered with tiny freckles like city lights at night.

He was dressed cutely too, in a way that made Changbin’s hear constrict. He was wearing a plain black turtleneck, that was a little too lose for the boy and tucked in unevenly, but stylishly, into a pair of blue jeans cuffed at the ends. He was wearing a simple pair of black skate shoes on his feet, he was dressed simply on general. But there was something about the way the black of his sweater stood out against honey skin and pale hair.

In short, Lee Felix was cute.

Very, very cute.

"So Changbin Hyung, hows living with Jinnie been treating you so far," Felix had asked him, his voice deep- a stark difference to his looks, "I bet it's exhausting already."

Hyunjin had gasped in faux offense and smacked Felix on his arm while Changbin simply shrugged with a grin and said, "It's not too bad, he looks like a throws a lot of parties, I was surprised he didn't throw one the day I moved in." Felix had replied to this with a heart-wrenching laugh, deep and giggly at the same time, eyes like crescents and smile wide. Changbin almost choked on his afternoon coffee.

"Hyunjin does throw parties," Felix had then said with a shrug and a bit of a grimace, "They're, well, a lot."

Changbin just shrugged. Chan and Hyunjin had both warned him about this, apparently Hyunjin was quite the party animal and threw parties pretty often. He had been cool with it, Changbin didn't exactly love parties the way Hyunjin or his best friend, Minho, did, but he didn't really hate them either.

Also the apartment was close enough to the tatto store and the recording studio where Changbin had been recording with Jisung and Chan, so he could get out and distract himself fairly easily.

Changbin had had a lot of work that particular day, a client was coming in at around 7:30 with a particularly detailed tattoo so he'd be busy until pretty late at night. He'd told Hyunjin this at 7:15 when he left the apartment so he could get to his job, Felix was still there, lounging on their couch, and waved brightly as Changbin closed the door behind him. It was a small enough act, but it made Changbin smile nevertheless and, god, he was already whipped.

That particular night at the Tattoo Parlor had been exhausting. His client was this 20 something year old girl who'd only gotten small tattoos before and now wanted a back tattoo of a Jackson Pollock painting. It was hell for both her and Changbin, since she was clearly in pain and moved every five minutes. Halfway through her boyfriend had to come in and keep her company before she managed to make an actual whole in the stress ball she'd been given to manage the pain.

They started at 7:30 on the dot, they ended around 12:30. Five hours, cooped up with an anxious girl and her tired boyfriend, always a fun experience.

After it was over and his boss, Mark, handed him his payment, Changbin made his way too his apartment. All he wanted now was to crash into his bed and sleep in, he didn't have any early classes tomorrow morning either, in fact, he didn't have any responsibilities at all until one o' clock - when he had a lecture in Music Production at his college. Overall, tomorrow was set to be a pretty relaxed day.

Once he got to the apartmenit he opened the door quietly so he wouldn't wake up Hyunjin and softly padded in. He was taking off his shoes when a shout that was nothing short of pornographic assaulted his ears making him almost drop his bag on the floor.

Changbin knew what sex sounded like, and hell, that sound was most definitely sex. It had been a gasp, something deep and high pitched at the same time. Loud. Nothing short of filthy. Clearly whoever was making the sound seamed to be enjoying themselves. Changbin was glued to the spot in shock, when the next sounds came from the apartment.

"Hyunjin, holy shit!" The voice shouted, breathy and absoluetly wrecked. Something creaked and another high pitched moan followed, “Oh my fucking god!”

Fuck.

Changbin recognized the voice now.

The next sound to come out of the apartment was another gasp, a different voice this time, definitely Hyunjin's. "God," Hyunjin had barked out, low and raspy, before gasping a name. It appeared Changbin had been right.

"Felix!"

Fuck.

Needless to say Changbin didn’t sleep much that night. Hyunjin and Felix didn’t go at it for too long, and the noises ceased about an hour and a half later. Still, they seamed to be haunted Changbin, taunting and teasing him in the dead of night as he looked up at his ceiling, gasps and groans fresh in his ear. He shuddered. He’d be lying if he said the sounds had disgusted him. Part of him hated that they hadn’t.

But somehow even Felix’s moans and gasps and shouts were endearing to Changbin. Low and high at the same time, deep gasps followed by breathy moans and high pitched screams yelling at Hyunjin to go faster. Changbin truly would be lying if he said he wholeheartedly hated it.

Yet part of him truly, really, did.

The noises seamed like affirmations that nothing would happen between Changbin and the blonde boy who was apparently sleeping with his roommate. The very cute, very blonde, very much Changbin’s type, boy who was apparently sleeping with his roommate.

Not to mention he barely slept that night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Changbin woke up early the next morning, trying his best to ignore last nights developments. Felix was probably gone by now anyway because that’s just how it usually worked right, so at least he wouldn’t completely embarrass himself first thing in the morning.

Much to Changbin’s dismay Lee Felix was anything but usual.

Changbin staggered out of bed at around ten, not bothering to get dressed in the moment and as a result still in the sleeveless black tee and shorts he’d worn to bed last night. He walked into the kitchen, dragging his feet and running his hands through his hair. Upon arrival he immediately set to making himself a cup of tea and grabbed a granola bar from the fridge. (Hyunjin seamed to always have an infinite supply).

He sat down on the kitchen island, sipping on his tea and scrolling through his phone. Chan wanted to record something later and Minho was having a crisis about how he’d met a cute drunk boy at a bar last night and forgotten to ask for his number, Jisung was whining about how bad his hangover was and how he wanted to throttle his professor. A pretty typical morning of texts if Changbin was completely honest. Then a low voice entered the room and Changbin’s thoughts were unceremoniously interrupted.

“Good morning, Hyung,” Felix said, drowsily.

( _Felix_ said).

(Fuck).

The blonde boy had come out of Hyunjin's room with his eyes droopy with sleep, lips that were red and looked as if they’d been bitten raw, and, much to Changbin’s dismay, dozens of reddish-purplish-brownish marks running up and down his neck. He was wearing shorts that ended just above his knees and a t-shirt way too big for him that Changbin happened to know belonged to Hyunjin. It hung off Felix’s slender shoulder, the collar low and exposing collar bones Changbin really didn’t need to know were that attractive.

His hair was a mess too, almost adorably so. Fluffy and blonde, looking a shade of pale gold in the morning sunlight. He grinned at Changbin, a wide happy grin that rivalled the rays of sunlight making their way into the apartment, and the older felt himself tense as they made eye contact for a brief second before Felix looked away and walked straight to the coffee maker without another word.

The smell of coffee quickly filled the apartment and soon Felix had a steaming cup of black coffee in his hands. He seamed to be in the same frame of mind as Changbin, also going through his phone and letting out occasional giggles, Changbin watched him from the corner of his eye.

A repetitive ringtone broke the silence. Apparently it was the younger’s phone and soon Felix’s voice filled the room, soft and still heavy with sleep.

(“Yeah, I spent the night at Hyunjin’s. . . No, I don’t have class until twelve,” he had said, “Again? You’ve got to stop drinking so irresponsibly Sung,” he paused, “how do you still not know where the pain killers are our dorm is literally just one room? . . . Well, this is what you get for being irresponsible.” Felix paused again, raising his eyebrows with an amused grin on his face. “Okay, okay, calm yourself, Sung, they’re in the dresser, the second drawer . . . Yeah, that’s the one.”)

“Okay Sungie, bye now, take care of yourself, yeah?” He said before putting his phone down. Felix cut the call with a heavy sigh and a roll of his eyes, rubbing his face in a mix of sleeping and exasperation. Changbin shot him an eyebrow quirk, the blonde just shrugged.

“My roommate is dumb and hungover.”

“Aah.”

They continued to sit in silence. Changbin’s mind was still clouded with memories of last night, he tried not to think about it too much because every time he’d look at Felix too long his brain would blank and remember the wails the blonde had made the last night. It wasn’t easy on Changbin’s part, Felix was lucky and blissfully unaware of this internal conflict.

Hyunjin walked out not much later, looking sleepier than Felix and Changbin combined. (When Changbin had first moved in he’d found that Hyunjin was a very hard person to wake up - it was harder to wake up Hyunjin than it was to get Chan to sleep). He collapsed against Felix the minute he waded into the kitchen, he was wearing a loose shirt and a pair of black track pants - when he had his back faced to Changbin the older could see the telltale lines of fingernails dragged against Hyunjin’s back peeking out from above his shirt.

He whine against Felix’s shoulder, eyes closed and, in true Hyunjin fashion, hair somehow still perfectly done. He pouted up at the younger boy, Changbin chuckled at the way Felix ignored him, focused solely on his phone and mug of coffee.

“Lix,” Hyunjin whined again, dragging out the word.

“What do you want, Jin?”

“Please make me coffee.”

“No. Make it yourself.”

“But the coffee you make is so much better than mine.”

“Practice makes perfect.”

Changbin chuckled at their banter, it was sickeningly sweet. They looked like a married couple and it both amused Changbin and made something in his chest clench. He didn’t know how to feel. Eventually Hyunjin gave up after being shut down by Felix approximately twelve times and made his own coffee, whining the entire time.

Felix left not long after, going back into Hyunjin’s room and coming out in the same clothes as he’s worn yesterday. His choice of clothing yesterday suddenly making sense, the row of hickies on his neck disappearing under the cloth of his turtleneck. He’d waved goodbye with his signature grin, wide on his face with his teeth bared and eyes crinkled at the edges.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Felix left not long after, going back into Hyunjin’s room and coming out in the same clothes as he’s worn yesterday. His choice of clothing yesterday suddenly making sense, the row of hickies on his neck disappearing under the cloth of his turtleneck. He’d waved goodbye with his signature grin, wide on his face with his teeth bared and eyes crinkled at the edges. It made Changbin want to squeeze him.

Once the door closed behind Led Felix Changbin immoderately turned to his roommate with a raised eyebrow and a scowl.

“What?” Hyunjin shrugged, sitting down opposite Changbin on the other side of the island, “why are you looking at me like that?”

“So you and Felix are dating, right?”

Hyunjin looked at him incredulously for a second before bursting into laughter. It didn’t last long, peaks of laughter short and precise and soon settling into a sigh on Hyunjin’s part. Changbin kept his eyes trained on the younger, “Me and Lix? Dating? Not so much. Boy is cute as hell, obviously, but I wouldn’t date him, I know him too well, he’s too much of a crybaby and I’m too bad with emotions, we’d be a mess if we were dating. Hell, we’re a mess as friends.” Hyunjin said simply, shrugging.

Changbin sighed, “you don’t need to hide it from me Jin,” he said, “I kind of heard you guys. . . When I came home last night.”

Hyunjin stared at him for a second.

His eyes widened.

“Oh.”

Changbin nodded.

Hyunjin relaxed in a second, “Well shit Hyung, I hope we didn’t keep you up?” Hyunjin said. Unexpected, but Changbin just waved him off, it was strange that that was Hyunjin’s first worry after being found out but Hyunjin was strange, Changbin was starting to get used to it. “It’s okay, I came back late anyway.” He said, only half lying, he paused for a second, “Well, getting back on topic, so you and Felix are dating, right?”

Hyunjin sighed, “Well I was going to wait a bit before telling you but now,” he trailed off.

“So you two are dating-“

“No!”

“Huh?”

Hyunjin bit on his lip before taking another long sip of coffee, “me and Lix are friends. We have been for the longest time.” He paused taking another gulp from his mug and sighing as the steam hit his face, “so this one time Lix had a particularly bad break up and I was like trying to help but I’m terrible with like emotions so I, well, I kissed him. One thing led to another and well, you know.”

Changbin nodded. He knew. After last night, he definitely knew.

Hyunjin continued. “We both knew that there were no romantic feelings there, but the sex was good, really good.” Hyunjin grinned and Changbin scrunched his nose in faux disgust making the younger chuckle, “basically one thing led to another and we decided we’d be friends with benefits.” Hyunjin said

Oh.

Ooooh.

“we stop the moment one of us starts, you know, feeling something for a different person, like something romantic.” Hyunjin adds, “But it’s a really great way of getting over break ups. Especially because, well, we know each other so we know it’s safe and comfortable, you know.”

Changbin nods dumbly for a second. “So,” he says, dragging the word, “platonic sex?”

Hyunjin grins from ear to ear, chuckling a little. “Exactly, platonic sex.”

 

 

 

 

 

  
Felix comes by at least once a week and Changbin makes sure to come home as late as possible on those days, occasionally catching the last half hour or so while he fumbles around his bed and tries his best to block out the sound. It’s kind of annoying at night, but then morning comes and it’s all okay.

Because there’s Felix in the morning. And he always stays and has a cup of black coffee while Changbin sips on tea and chews on Hyunjin’s granola bars. Felix always has that ever present, ever adorable smile, and he’s always sweet and giggly and wearing Hyunjin’s shirts that are too big for him and hang a little too low. He always looks ethereal those morning, lips always raw and red and hair always mussed and messy. Marks always running up and down his neck.

Changbin gets to know Felix through these early morning conversations. He learns that Felix is a design major and that he loves his course insane amounts. He learns that Felix grew up in Australia and only moved to Korea when he was 16 and struggled with his Korean.

He learned that Felix volunteers at a dog shelter with his roommate sometimes and works part time at a clothing store in a nearby mall but far prefers doing his volunteer work. He learns that Felix likes attending student protests. He learns Felix hates horror movies.

He learns just how much Felix cares about the people in his life. His friends, his family, the dogs at the shelter. In turn Felix learns about Changbin and his own likes and dislikes and wants and dreams. Over a few weeks Changbin truly thinks he can call himself and Felix friends, and little by little, day by day, Changbin thinks he might like spending time with Felix a little too much for the flutter in his heart every time he sees the younger’s signature smile to be platonic.

And then for a while Felix stops spending the night. He comes of course, but it seams like him and Hyunjin aren’t up to their usual late night shenanigans and Changbin hates that he misses it. Hates that he misses seeing Felix in the morning covered in marks and surrounded by sunlight. Hates that he misses watching the younger drag himself out of Hyunjin’s room in the morning. But hates the fact that he hasn’t been spending his mornings with Lee Felix more than anything else.

He asks Hyunjin one day. While the two are eating dinner together one night. “Felix hasn’t spent the night in a while,” Changbin said, with an eyebrow raised an a mouthful of mixed meat fried rice and orange chicken that they’d ordered in from Hyunjin’s favourite Chinese takeaway, “everything okay with you two?”

Hyunjin gives Changbin a knowing look - Changbin has no idea what it is exactly that his roommate knows but he doesn’t look into it too much. “Yup, we’re perfectly fine” he says, “just on a bit of a break.”

Changbin looks at him with his brow raised, “how come, though?” Hyunjin looks at him with a sly smile, unloading a new helping of chicken and rice onto his plate and looking Changbin straight in the eye, lips curled into a barely concealed smirk. “You remember when I told you our rule, right?,” he said, Changbin could only nod. 

“Well,” Hyunjin continues, “Felix thinks he likes someone.”


	2. dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin missed his mornings with Felix already, and it had only been two weeks since Felix stopped "spending the night".

In hindsight, Changbin should have been jealous a long time ago.

After all, he did live with Hwang Hyunjin; who, up till the last couple weeks, had been sleeping with Lee Felix periodically - almost every other day. So the fact that Changbin was only getting jealous now, of a person who's identity he had zero clues about, who Felix still only _thought_ he liked, was at the very least, unreasonably strange.

Still, the thought of Felix being lovey dovey with some guy, any guy, made Changbin want to sit in a corner and sulk. 

Maybe it was because Changbin saw Felix and Hyunjin together quite a bit and whenever they were together they truly acted like nothing more than best friends. They made sex jokes and passing comments and sure, Hyunjin occasionally slapped Felix's ass, but Felix replied by repeated hitting and kicking the taller boy with glee.

It was endearing in a "i want a friendship like that" kind of way. Hyunjin also constantly reminded Changbin that they were just friends.

Changbin didn't understand why he kept repeating it, but it did help reassure him.

On the other hand, this mystery dude, whoever he was, was weighing down on Changbins mind like a rock. Who was he? How did Felix know him? Where did Felix meet him? What kind of person was he? What did he do? How old was he? What did he look like? (Could Changbin be him?) It made him mad just thinking about the mystery boy and Changbin clenched his teeth and fists just at the thought of him. 

On the other hand, Changbin missed his mornings with Felix. 

He missed waking up to see Felix standing in front of the coffee machine and humming a tune, a halo of sunlight and pale blonde hair surrounding him. He missed their morning conversations, where Felix would complain to Changbin about his design assignments and his irresponsible - but endearingly so - roommate. He missed telling Felix about his own struggles, like annoying customers at the tattoo parlour or how he couldn't figure out this one lyrics for a song. He missed those mornings with Felix already, and it had just about been two weeks.

He still met Felix almost daily of course. He was over almost every day, sometimes to play video games with Hyunjin and other times to help him with his assignments (Hyunjin, Changbin had found, was a design major just like Felix, just a lot less passionate about the subject). Changbin joined them quite regularly, throttling both Felix and Hyunjin at video game - Hyunjin claimed he went easier on Felix than he did on him.

Changbin never denied it.

He was yet to meet Felix on campus, even though they attended the same university. Until one particularly late Thursday night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Changbin spent most of his free time relaxing at home, studying, or down at the recording studio. He and two of his friends had started a little music group called 3racha. The trio consisted of Jisung - a first year who dyed his hair a new colour every month and looked a little like a squirrel, Changbin of course, and Chan - a fourth year with blonde hair and no sleep schedule whatsoever who acted as the self appointed leader of 3racha.

They'd all met during a lecture at college and gotten into an argument about wether The Marshall Mathers LP, Recovery or Kamikaze was Eminems best album. The debate had gotten a little heated, all three of them apparently stubborn and opinionated in their own right, but they'd emerged from the lecture as friends. All three of them were Music Production majors, although Chan was two years above Changbin and Jisung the year below, the same year as Hyunjin and Felix. The three of them had similar tastes when it came to music and artists and styles and as a result 3racha was born. They used the studio almost every week and Changbin almost always looked forward to it.

Note 'almost', since sometimes Chan made them stay back so late that the sun started to rise.

This particular thursday was one such day. It was about 1 a.m when Jisung started whining, the boy grabbed onto Chans arm, pouted his lips and widened his eyes. Jisung was wearing a pink sweater today, not one of Changbin's favourites, it was too bright and too big on his small fram but Jisung liked what he liked and there was very little Changbin could do about it (and it wasn't like Jisung looked bad at all, the sweater just hurt Changbin's eyes a little).

"Chan Hyung" he said, lengthening both the words for a sold five or six seconds each, "I'm tired and I miss my roommate."

"I'm sure you can go a couple more hours without seeing your roommate, Ji."

"But I miss him!"

Changbin watched the exchange silently, grinning at his friends.

They were polar opposites, the two of them. Jisung was sunny and bright, always high on energy, loud and witty. He spoke before he thought, he was impulsive, but he was always their to make you laugh. He was an open book, he cried and laughed and yelled, you always knew exactly what was going on in Han Jisung's head. Chan was anything but that.

If you always knew what was going on  in Jisung's head, Chan always knew what was going on in yours. He was all gentle smiles and kind words, he was constantly tired which was understandable considering he got approximately three hours of sleep every week. He was always there when you needed advice, shooting you knowing glances and supportive smiles, through it all cracking his fair share of bad puns and dad jokes. 

"Can I at least call him," Jisung asked, still clinging onto Chan like a koala, "just to tell him I might be even later than this and that he shouldn't wait up?"

Chan sighed, "Sure Sung, if he isn't asleep already."

"He won't be."

"Whatever you say."

Jisung grinned brightly pulling out his phone and dialing a number at high speed. He held the phone to his ear, humming at whatever tune his roommate had for a ringtone. His smile grew impossibly wider as whoever it was that he was calling picked up the phone. "Hey honey," he sang into the phone, "I may be late, coming home." Chan chuckled from the side, "kids," he whispered under his breath.

Changbin raised an eyebrow at the older, as if to say 'you're only three years older to him'. 

Jisung hummed into his phone and continued talking to whoever was on the other line. "Yeah sure I'll ask them. Goodnight, Honey," Jisung concluded with a grin and smile. The moment he put away his phone he looked at his two group mates and grinned. "So," he said, "My roommate kind of a pushover and always worried about everything so he want's to drop off some food since he knows I haven't eaten anything yet." He looked at Chan expectantly and asked, "Is that okay? Because we have tonnes of leftover food at home and it needs to be eaten eventually."

Changbin shot the younger an incredulous look, "Why exactly do you have so much food at home?"

"Well," Jisung shrugged, "We ordered in from this new italian place but we had no idea the portions were going to be as huge as they were. So we ordered two pasta's, a calzone and like three plates of garlic knots. So now we have tonnes of extra food at home."

"Well, I don't see why you're roommate can't bring some food over," Chan said.

Jisung grinned and pumped his fist, before whipping out his phone and probably shooting his roommate a text.

"He's asking if he should send some food over for you guys as well."

Chan looked up from his notebook, "Well, your roommate sounds like an angel Sung, but I'd hate to inconvenience him-" In that exact moment, as if desperate to make a fool of Chan, his stomach let out a loud, embarrassing, growl. Chan flushed quickly and coughed bashfully. "I think you should make that a yes, Sung," Changbin smirked, "If only for the sake of Chan's stomach."

"What can I say," Chan shrugged, face traitorously red, "Chris is hungry."

Practice continued like that for a good 20 minutes or so, before someone knocked on the door. Changbin was inside the booth at that point, rapping his part for the fifth time intent and focused completely on not messing up. It usually didn't take him this long to get something right, but this was a hard verse, harder than usual. As a result he got completely lost in it, not even noticing the person who he assumed was Jisung's roommate until an oh so familiar voice spoke his name.

"Changbin Hyung?"

Coincidences like this didn't just happen, Changbin could barely believe that _he_ was Jisung's roommate.

His blonde hair was messy and stuffed under a beanie, body wrapped up a black sweater and simple jeans and eyes still sunny and pleasant under the studios blinding white lights. There were two big bags in his arms, he was balancing them carefully although with a little difficulty, small hands drowning in the sleeves of his sweater struggling to not let the boxes slip. He looked more tired than usual, but still radiated brightness despite the light bags under his eyes and slightly hunched posture. He grinned widely as Changbin spun towards him so fast that he was sure he had whiplash, and stopped in the middle of his verse, eyes wide and heart beating just a little faster.

"Hey, Felix!"

Felix smiled at him, the same smile that made Changbin's heart beat faster, and said, "I didn't know you were in 3racha!"

Changbin just smiled, "Well, we haven't had those morning conversation since you stopped..." Changbin paused (he was about to say "since you stopped sleeping with Hyunjin" but he wasn't sure how many people knew about their, well, thing and chose not to say anything), "Coming over, I guess..." Felix seamed to understand what Changbin was implying though because his face turned as pink as Jisung's sweater, but where said sweater made Changbin's eyes burn, the pink on Felix face only made his breath hitch and heart beat a little faster.

He tried his best to recover though and shot Felix a raised eyebrow and a slight smile before Changbin's face also turned the same shade of bright pink.

What? Felix looked cute when he blushed, and apparently Changbin only made it worst with the smirk because Felix's face was even redder. And somehow, Lee Felix only got cuter with his cheeks red and his freckles even more prominent. Jisung gave his roommate a look that was somewhere between amusement and confusion before smirking and pinching Felix's (still pink) cheeks affectionately.

Felix kicked him lightly, his arms full of food, and Jisung yelped and jumped away before reaching out to help Felix with his bags.

"You two know each other?" Jisung said, taking the bags out of Felix's arms, "Thanks by the way, for getting the food over."

"No problem, your an idiot, and yeah me and Changbin Hyung know each other," Felix said, smacking Jisung lightly on the head as the shorter went to drop them onto a table, "He's Hyunjinnie's new roommate." Jisung's eyes seamed to grow a little wider, "Really?" He exclaimed before turning to Changbin, "Hyung, I didn't know you were living with Hyunjin!" Changbin grinned at the younger bashfully, "Sorry Sung, guess I forgot to tell you."

Jisung waved him off, "It's fine, but you'll be in real trouble once he starts throwing parties again."

"That's what I said!" Felix exclaimed, "He's planning on throwing one soon actually."

"Yes!" Jisung pumped his fist, "Ineed more social interaction, I don't need my social life to be limited to you four."

Felix smacked his head again, "Shut up Jisung you have like at least three people over in our room everyday." Jisung shrugged and sent Felix a raise brow, "And you go to Hyunjin's everyday so it balances out." Felix sighed but didn't protest Jisung's words, "You're a handful, you know that?" He said, rubbing his hands on his face in exasperation. "Yeah, but you love me," Jisung said smile broad and almost proud, even with a face full of pasta.

Chan was also stuffing his face, having already greeting and introducing himself to Felix.

Felix sighed, "barely," he said, "anyway, I should be going since I have an early class tomorrow, don't stay out too late and take care of yourself Sung, I really don't want a repeat of last thursday." Chan raised an eyebrow, speaking up for the first time since he'd started eating, mouth still full of food, "What happened last friday?"

"You don't want to know," Felix sighed.

"I'll tell you in a bit," Jisung said, at the same time.

Chan's eyebrow only seamed to get higher.

Felix sighed, "I never thought I'd be in a friendship where I was the more responsible one," he muttered under his breath and Changbin unconsciously began to chuckled. If he saw Felix's smile get a little broader, he chose to ignore it. The blonde turned to Jisung and smile nevertheless, "Get back soon Sung," Felix said, "Bye Chan-ssi, Changbin Hyung!" He said as he opened the door, and Lee Felix left the studio almost as quickly as he came in. 

There was beat of silence after his dispersal.

Jisung turned to Changbin, "So," he said, "You know Lix."

Changbin shrugged, getting ready to get back into the rap, "I guess I do."

"It must be hell for you when Felix, you know," Jisung cleared his throat, "Sleeps over."

His voice was overly suggestive and Changbin went into a fit of coughs taken aback by Jisung's words. Chan looked at the two of them, cocking his head in confusion and looking toward Jisung for answer. "I am so confused," he says, as if his face didn't already show that he was so, "Can one of you please explain?"

Jisung just hummed to himself before his lips settled into a knowing smile and he sat himself down next to Chan in front of the booth, ignoring the oldest boy. Chan shot him a strange look before shrugging and turning back to Changbin, "Okay then," he said, "You ready to give it another shot, Binnie?" Changbin nodded, over his coughing fit but face probably tinted just a little bit red, judging from the amused smiles on Jisung adn CHan's faces. All three of them swung their headphones over their ears as the music started to play and Changbin voice, suddenly filled with new energy that Changbin didn't know how and from where he'd gotten, and began and rap into the mic. 

_"I got a call from my friend who I haven't seen in a while..."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

One day Jisung was going to give Felix a heart attack.

By accident, sure, but a heart attack nevertheless.

He loved Jisung, he really did, and the guy was without a doubt one of his best friends. But it was also incredibly stressful having a roommate who either spent most of their nights working or partying. So stressful in fact, that many nights, at least those nights that he wasn't spending with Hyunjin, Felix spent freaking out about wether or not his roommate was safe. Sometimes he did both, Chan would Jisung go around 12 and then the dumbass would hit up some frat party and make out with some guy because somehow Jisung had an endless supply of people who wanted to sleep with him.

Felix could barely understand why, he still got it though, because while Jisung was incredibly stressful and hyper energetic, he was also one of the most charming people Felix had ever met. And don't tell Jisung, but Felix thought he was quite pretty.

(Not exactly Felix's type but pretty, nevertheless.)

(Felix wasn't really Jisung's type either, so it all worked out.)

But Jisung's love life was another thing all together (apparently Jisung had met the boy of his dreams a couple of weeks ago, but he had been drunk, and he hadn't gotten said boy's number, and apparently he hadn't given said boy his number either, so that was that). Jisung however, insisted that Felix's love life was much messier than his own, which wasn't true, but Jisung was stubborn and petty and refused to give in.

The friday after the thursday night where Felix had dropped of food t Jisung's recording studio (which also happened to be Changbin's studio apparently) the boy had walked into their dorm room after class with a shit eating grin on his face. He sat down on the edge of Felix's bed, where Felix was already sitting, typing away on his laptop writing some essay about the technological applications of design and bla bla bla. Jisung ran a hand through his hair, recently died a faded reddish-pinkish colour, and gave Felix a smirk.

"What?'

Jisung's smirk only grew, "You never told me Changbin hyung was the boy you had a crush on."

"I told you I had a crush on Hyunjin's roommate."

"You didn't tell me his roommate was Changbin Hyung!"

Felix just shrugged and went back to writing his essay. Jisung let out a huff of annoyance and Felix smirked to himself in victory. Short lived victory, but victory nonetheless because then Jisung opened his mouth again and the words "So what exactly do you like about him, Lix?" came out. Felix looked up from screen to find Jisung staring at him intently, not backing down even when Felix gave him his most withering glare. He sighed and shut his laptop in defeat. Jisung grinned, "So you gonna tell me or what?"

Felix just nodded.

"What do I like about Changbin Hyung, you ask."

Well, there was a lot Felix liked about Changbin.

He liked the way Changbin looked, all sharp bones and sleek features, complete with muscles constantly exposed to the world through sleeve-less tees and muscle-shirts. He liked Changbin's voice, low and gravelly in a way that made Felix shiver. He liked how Changbin was always just a little too tired to deal with Felix's whining in the morning, but dealt with it nonetheless. He liked how Changbin smiled and listened intently every time Felix talked about the things he loved.

He loved how Changbin sometimes responded with witty comments and sarcastic words and had Felix laughing. He loved Changbin's laugh too, big and triumphant after he throttled Hyunjin and Felix at video games. He liked walking out of Hyunjin's door to see Changbin sitting on the kitchen island looking down at his phone and about to leave for a morning workout, clothes always clinging and black and in contrast with the bright morning rays and white furniture.

He liked how Changbin always looked at him like he was the most precious thing in the world.

There really were a lot of things Felix liked about Changbin.

He didn't say this to Jisung though.

Felix just looked at the shorter boy and shrugged, "He's sweet," he said simply, "And he's cute and he's a good listener, normal stuff." Jisung narrowed his eyes at Felix, disbelieving. Unfortunately for Felix, Jisung could ready Felix just as well as Felix could read Jisung, even though Jisung wore his heart on his sleeve and Felix tried his very best to keep his feelings between only himself and the people he wanted aware. It all said a lot more about Jisung than it did about Felix.

"I know you're not telling me the whole truth but I'll let you be."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Sung."

"Uh Huh." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try updating 2 or 3 times a month and I'll try to be as regular as possible but sadly i'm a pretty slow writer, sorry guys :((


	3. tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin finally decides he's going to throw one of his infamous parties.

One day, Hyunjin finally decides he's going to throw one of his infamous parties.

It all started one morning. It was a Sunday and both Hyunjin and Changbin were staying in for the day, it had been a particularly long week and Changbin had spent too many hours in his bedroom completing college assignments and more late nights cooped up in a booth with Chan and Jisung than he would have liked - however that one time Felix walked in was a pleasant yet heart stopping but all too welcome surprise. Apparently it had been a similarly exhausting week for Hyunjin, because when he walked into the kitchen for breakfast (at 12:15 mind you) he'd sat down next to Changbin, slapped his hand down hard on their table.

"I'm going to do it." He exclaimed, a strong tone of finality in his voice.

Changbin raised an eyebrow, he'd been living with Hyunjin for about a month now and he was getting more used to his strange behaviours everyday, but he still hadn't quite mastered the art of completely understanding Hwang Hyunjin. "And what exactly is it that you are going to do, Hyunjin?"

"Changbin Hyung, you are from here on out, officially invited to your first Hwang Hyunjin party."

Changbin chuckled at that, "I see," he said, taking out yogurt and muesli pulling out bowls for both himself and Hyunjin. "When is this party going to happen?" He asked, taking his own bowl aside and adding a mix of dried fruit and honey to Hyunjin - who was much pickier with his food than Changbin was. The taller boy grinned impishly, "Next friday, and Hyung, this is going to be one of my best parties ever, okay, and you're going to help me wether you want to or not." Changbin raised a brow, yet again, "and what has got you thinking that I am in any way capable of helping you throw a party?"

"Well for starters," Hyunjin said through a mouthful of food, "You have a killer playlist, Hyung, so you're in charge of music."

Changbin nodded, he could do that. "I can do it," he said, through his own mouthful of yogurt and cereal.

"Next," Hyunjin said, pulling out his phone and going through some checklist of his - he was surprisingly organised, considering he threw frat-boy level parties. "You and Lix are going to get the snacks because I'm terrible at picking that stuff out." Changbin ignored the way his heart skipped a beat knowing he was going to possibly be grocery shopping with Felix and instead chose to stare at his roommate incredulously, "How can you be bad at picking out snacks? Our fridge is literally always full." Hyunjin chuckled, "Oh Hyung," he said, tone almost admonishing making Changbin frown a little, "I never buy my own groceries."

"Who does it then?" Changbin asked, this was news to him.

"Well, you see in my first year i basically only ate cup ramen for a year and my friends got pissed," Hyunjin said, Changbin chuckled making himself a cup of tea while Hyunjin helped himself to a cup of coffe, "So my friend, Minnie, decided that every two weeks he would do my groceries, that's why the food we have in the fridge is so healthy - he's an animal rights type, vegan, but he buys me meat and stuff, y'know, like the angel he is." Changbin had no idea who 'Minnie' was, but he figured he'd find out eventually.

"Huh." Changbin let out, intelligently. He'd noticed the difference in food of course, "And here I was thinking you were self sufficient."

"Well, you thought wrong," Hyunjin said, dropping his bowl into the sink (it was Changbin's turn to do the dishes), "Anyway, you and Felix are gonna pick out snacks because, well, I would ask Jisung to do it but I don't trust him and Minnie would just pick out healthy snacks and lecture me about alcohol. You have pretty good taste in food too, Hyung, and Felix knows my tastes in pretty much everything inside out - also he makes sick cocktails so he's got alcohol covered."

"Felix makes cocktails?" Changbin asked incredulously, it was hard to imagine Felix with his tiny hands and wide eyes mixing drinks, but the thought entertained Changbin, it was just another layer to the younger boy that Changbin found interesting, "He doesn't look like the type."

Hyunjin nodded, "Right?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hyung! We for sure need honey butter chips!" Felix said excitedly, "like tonnes of them, enough for everyone!"

Changbin chuckled, nodding. Hyunjin had declared that the party was set for tomorrow and then kicked Changbin and Felix (who had been over at the time) out of his apartment to pick up snacks with nothing but the clothes on their back and Hyunjin's credit card - which he had unceremoniously smashed into Felix's hands. They were at the nearby grocery store now, both too underdressed to be out in public - Changbin in one of his ratty black muscle tees and Felix in a loose white t-shirt, both of them in black shorts and sandals. It was pretty cold too, and Hyunjin hadn't bothered to toss two jackets out with Changbin and Felix.

Felix had clung to the shorter the entire journey. Changbin was sure he was red the whole way, but it kept him - and apparently Felix - warm so he wasn't really complaining.

"Okay, so we've picked up chips; nachos; all the dips Hyunjin wanted; beers; vodka; juice; cups; plates; cutler... are we missing anything?" Felix said, going through the contents of their trolley, which Changbin was pushing through the isles while Felix dropped in this and that. He thought for a second, "I would say Whiskey," Changbin says, "but I like that - not Jinnie." Felix chuckled, "Yeah, you look an 'Old Fashioned' type - Hyunjin has some at home that he never drinks, I can make you one at the party, we have everything else we need for that anyway," he said with a grin. Changbin grinned back.

"But otherwise, I think we're done! What do you say Hyung?"

"To the check-out, i guess."

They made their way through the store, it wasn't particularly crowded, why would it be? It was a Saturday afternoon. Changbin didn't want to be out either, Hyunjin was just an awful person eho Changbin did not like at all and wanted evicted. He couldn't do that of course, but that doesn't mean he didn't want it.

"In high school, Jinnie would throw one of his parties every time his parents were out of town - I still remember the first time he did it, like forty people showed up. At the time we though it was a lot, but we were in 9th Grade so maybe it was," Felix said, as trailed in front of Changbin through the store, "If Hyunjin threw a party now and only forty people showed up he would kill himself," he then chuckled under his breath, almost like he was talking to himself. It was cute, Changbin decided. "That would be nice." He said, instead of voicing out his opinions on Felix's cuteness, "I'd have the apartment all to myself."

Felix giggled, "I'd still be there all the time so I'm not sure you'd get all that much alone time - you're not getting rid of me that fast, Binnie Hyung." Changbin chuckled, trying not to think too much about what Felix was saying. _"I'd still be there all the time so I'm not sure you'd get all that much alone time."_ That meant that Felix would come regardless of wether or not Hyunjin was there. Even if it was only Changbin. He didn't think about more, knowing that if he started he wouldn't be able to stop, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling anyway.

With Lee Felix he never could. 

As they approached the counter, the teenager manning it shot them a broad grin and let out an overenthusiastic, "Hi! How can I help you?" - she must have just started working, no long term part-time employee was that enthusiastic (Changbin knew from personal experience). She was pretty, for a girl Changbin thought, and he read her nametag as 'Yuna'. She was young, definitely a teenager, maybe three or four years younger than himself. She looked the same age as Felix - though Felix definitely looked younger than he was, as if he could still be in high school, and he could quite easily pass as a 17 or 18 year old. 

Felix grinned back, just as broadly as the girl, "Just need to check out _all_ of this stuff," he gestured wildly at their shopping cart.

'Yuna' giggled back, "No problem."

As she sorted through there stuff Changbin let out a chuckled. "Lix I  think we bought a little too much," he said, eyeing the rapidly filling grocery bag Yuna was filling up. "Huh," Felix said and then shrugged, "It's all on Jinnie's card anyway, so it's cool - it just means there'll be more snacks in the apartment, which I don't mind for sure." He was all smiles, eyes crinkling on the sides. Somehow Felix looked fluffy even when he wasn't in one of his sweaters. "Plus, you've never been to "A Hyunjin Party" before," Felix continued, "There are a lot of people, Hyung, it get's quite wild." Changbin just chuckled, shaking his head,

"All done," Yuna said then, giving them yet another broad grin. Once again, Felix grinned right back and handed her Hyunjin's credit card. She swiped it through and asked Felix to type in the pin which he did with a smile. Once it was done, Yuna handed over their staff, distributed through two different bags because apparently everything they'd bough couldn't fit into one. Or two, by the looks of it, because both were overflowing at the top. Both Felix and Changbin took a bag each, adjusting under the surprising weight of the bag. Once they'd done that Yuna handed Felix the bill, which he then stuffed into his pocket, and they stepped out of the store with two,full, bags in their arms.

They returned to the apartment wordlessly but comfortably, standing close, their shoulder brushing occasionally. Once they were back at the apartmentm - and they'd both given Hyunjin a piece of their _very angry_ minds - Changbin collapsed onto the sofa, a freshly brewed cup of coffee in his hands, via Hyunjin who had made one for both of them as an apology. He wasn't forgiven. Felix soon collapsed next to Changbin, leaning heavily against Changbin' side. Felix was a touchy person, Changbin had learned that. Not quite as clingy as Hyunjin, or even Jisung, but clingy nevertheless. 

Changbin liked Felix's clinginess much more than he liked Hyunjin's or Jisung's. 

Felix pulled the bill out then, probably just to make sure everything had been billed, before he let out a "huh" and chuckle. Changbin raised an eyebrow before leaning over Felix and looking at the bill cluched in his small hands. "I guess the checkout girl liked me more than I though she did," Felix said bashfully, a small amused smile on his face.

On the bill, in big blue letters, were ten digits, a name, and a smily face. 

 _XXX-XXX-XXXX_ _\- Yoona :),_ to be precise.

Changbin felt something twist in his gut as Felix giggled and put the bill back into his pocket. He had been pretty sure Felix was gay, but for all Changbin knew he could have been bisexual. But didn't Felix like someone? Hyunjin had said he like someone - why was Felix saving someone's number if he liked someone? Changbin frowned, he felt it on his face, almost painful but he decide to throw caution to the wind and asked, "So, are you going to call her or what?" (He didn't really want the answer but he asked anyway, bracing himself for whatever it was that Felix was going to say). Felix only seamed to giggle harder though, taking Changbin by surprise.

"What?" He asked, genuinely confused and a little bit irked. Felix just smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing," he just, "just thought that after all the, um, _nights_ , I've spent here you'd know I was gay."

Changbin spluttered, red as a tomato. He said something even he couldn't discern and it only made Felix laugh harder. He pouted finally, crossing his arms over his chest. He would have pushed Felix off of him for making fun of him, but he couldn't, didn't really want to. "You could have been bi," Changbin said finally, eyebrows knotted and lips still firmly in a pout.  Felix just shrugged with a giggle and nestled further into Changbin's side. "You want to watch a movie?" He said, "I want to watch a movie, let's watch a movie." 

Changbin could only smile as he watched Felix reach out for the TV remote.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Changbin learned that Felix had been right when he said Hyunjin's parties got "quite wild".

He hadn't thought a whole load of people would turn up on a Sunday night, post-weekend classes were always the worst ones after all. He wouldn't have gone, if he hadn't been living at the parties location that is. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on who you ask, Changbin was proven very very wrong.

The party was supposed to start around nine and Hyunjin - already dressed up in one of his black skinny jeans and an equally tight dark red shirt with the sleaves rolled up - had announced that Felix and Jisung, along with some new names who were apparently part of Felix's freind group, would be showing up early to help set up and that Changbin should get dressed. Changbin didn't mention that he had no idea what the wear, but the truth of the matter was that Changbin really had no idea what to wear. 

He settled finally on black jeans, a white t-shirt, and an overside black shirt chucked over it like a jacket. He wanted to look good, he really did, the fact that Felix was also coming had nothing to do with it thank you very much. Minho was also going to be there, and Changbin was excited about it. Minho had been his best friend since the start of college, he still hadn't visited the apartment though and Changbin was more excited to meet him than he would ever admit to Minho. Woojin was coming as well, with Minho because Minho had decided his roommate spent too much time in doors. Chan would be coming too of course.

He'd been texting and Woojin, Minho freaking out over his own outfit and Woojin whining about how annoying MInho was, when the bell rang. Hyunjin was still pacing around the apartment frantically, so Changbin decided to get the door instead. He was greeted by three people on the other side - 1 he recognised and 2 he didn't.

Jisung was the first to launch himself onto Changbin, with s wide grin and a loud "BINNIE HYUNG!" He looked good, although Changbin would never tell him that, i high wasted black pants and with a white t-shirt tucked in and a pale denim jacket that was far too big to be Jisung's size but Changbin figured it worked. He had eyeliner on his eyes and he had dyed his hair yet another colour, it had been a dirty blonde colour not even a week ago, now it was a striking dark blue. Changbin liked it, it suited him.

"New hair?" He asked. Jisung nodded with a grin before letting go of the older, "It looks cool, huh?"

"No, you look like an anime character," a new voice said. Changbin vaguely recognised him, he had soft features and he was scowling at Jisung - that in itself made Changbin like him. Jisung whacked the new boy on the shoulder lightly, "Shut up, Seungmin," he said, "you're just jealous because you know you could never pull it off," he poked Seungmin then, hard enough to crush the white shirt that Seungmin was wearing, only half tucked into a pale set of jeans. Seungmin rolled his eyes and looked to Changbin instead, giving him a smile, "You must be Jinnie's new roommate," he said and extended his hand which Changbin shook with a nod, "Good luck," he continued, "you'll need it."

Seungmin and Jisung then rushed inside and tackled Hyunjin in hugs talking about this or that. Then a new voice exclaimed, "You must be Binnie Hyung!"

The boy was taller than Changbin, but definitely younger, if the twinkle in his fox-like eyes and the vibrant yellow of his shirt and the equally bright blue of his jeans were anything to go by. "I've heard so much about you! Sungie Hyung and Jinnie Hyung and Lixie Hyung talk about you a lot, you're a rapper right? That's so cool!" The kid continued to ramble on. Changbin could only stare as he kept on going, so fast that Changbin couldn't quite figure out when he was taking his breaths. 

"Jeongin, you're rambling."

Now that voice Changbin recognized.

Felix seamed to have just arrived and he had his hand placed on "Jeongin"'s arm. He shot Changbin an apologetic look and said, "Binnie Hyung, this is Jeongin, he just graduated high school, he's going to be starting at our university later this year - me, Sung, Jinnie and Seungmin have known him since high school."

"Hi," Jeongin said sheepishly, "Sorry for rambling there."

Changbin just grinned, "No problem, Kid," he said and ruffled his hair, "come on in."

Jeongin shuffled in shooting Changbin another big smile  before running off the rest of his hyungs and latching himself over Seungmin. Behind Jeongin had been Felix and now that the younger had gone inside Changbin could finally fully see the other. Felix shot him a smile, that bright full smile, and somehow even with that wholesome grin on his face Felix looked sinful as hell. He was wearing black jeans that sat high on his waste and wear ripped at the knees, with a big white sweater that hung low below his collarbones and had only been tucked in in places. But it wasn't just the outfit per se because Felix's freckles were on full display and his eyes seamed even fuller and darker than usual.

Eyeliner, Changbin realised.

Just like his roommate, Felix was wearing eyeliner.

"Hey Hyung," Felix said, hooking a hand around Changbin shoulder, as if on instinct Changbin own arm wrapped around the youngers waste. "Hey Lix," he said, as they closed the door behind them, "You look good." From the corner of his eye Changbin could see a flush bloom across Felix, as the younger stuttered out a, "Th-thank you!" He paused for a while, and then turned to look at Changbin right in the eye, his sunny smile ever present on his face, "You look good too."

Changbin wanted to kiss him so bad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Minho walks in Changbin rushes to him with a hug, crushing him under his arms, choking him almost purposefully. Then he does the same to Woojin - except he doesn't choke Woojin and at all and is much more gentle because Woojin is Woojin and Woojin can be scary. The party was filling up when they came, and so far Changbin had been hanging back, getting to know Seungmin and Jeongin better, chatting with Chan for a while. 

Woojin looked uncomfortable, like he didn't want to be here. He looked the part, in his lowly buttoned black shirt and black jeans, but Changbin knew that this was the last place Woojin wanted to be. Minho on the other looked the part, was the part and was very excited to play the part. In his white ripped jeans that had chains hanging off them and his big black t-shirt, all finished off with a red cup already in his hand, Minho looked  just about ready to dance the night away. Much like Chan and Jisung, Woojin and Minho were also almost complete opposites.

Minho was a wild card, he got drunk about five times a week and ended up having sex on at least three of those five days. He was double majoring in biology and dance - and while he was close to dropping out of the former, there was no one who danced quite like Minho. He was flirty and sarcastic and full of energy, he attracted people like moths to a fire and he revelled in it - unfortunate love life kept aside. 

Woojin was sarcastic too, but in a wow-I-hate-being-the-mom-of-the-group sort of way. He was definitely the moral compass of their little group - more for Minho because, well, Minho was the one who actually needed a moral compass. He was an incredible student, and was now (tiredly) studying medicine. He was very much a mother figure in the sense that he gave the best hugs but would switch a flip and yell at you in an instance without much effort at all. 

"Bin, I cannot believe this is your place," Minho yelled, slapping Changbin on the back so hard he almost dropped his drink, "It' sick dude!"

Changbin chuckled, "Thanks Min," he said, "and to think you two are still stuck in a tiny little dorm room. Sad."

Woojin wacked him on the arm, "Shut the fuck up," he said matter-of-factly, "The dorm isn't the problem - living with Minho is."

Changbin and Woojin broke into chuckles and Minho let out an overdramatic gasp, feigning betrayal. "I cannot believe," he paused, "that these," he paused again, "are my friends." Then he looked down at his now empty cup and promptly announced, "I'm going to get myself another drink." They watched him go, groaning as he shot some girl in a short dress a wink as he walked on by. "He's going to be the death of me," Woojin groaned. Changbin nodded, "Amen to that."

They continued talking comfortably, it was always like that with Woojin, it always had been. It was almost peaceful, evern surrounded by chattering college kids and the low thrum of Changbin's playlist in the background - until Minho ran up to them looking panicked and said, "He's here!"

Changbin blinked, so did Woojin.

"Who's here?" Woojin asked, looking strangely at Minho, who had apparently run to them so fast he was heaving.

He took in a large breath, "Well, you know when I told you guys I'd met the love of my life at a bar and forgotten to get or give him my number?" he said. Changbin and Woojin nodded, it was a hard story to forget, especially when Minho was talking about someone who's name he didn't even remember as if he was the literal universe. "Yup," Changbin said, "What has that got to do with anything?" Minho heaved another large, hollow, breath, "Well, I was walking around you know, getting some drinks, flirting a little, when I see this really familiar dude. He was also really cute but that isn't the point." He paused.

"Go on," Woojin earned.

"Right," Minho said, "So I was like hey, he looks super familiar and then like I basically had flashbacks to that night right, and I was thinking and thinking and I kept inching closer - because I don't fully remember what he looks like but I'd know his voice anywhere. So, anyway, I inched closer and then like, boom, I heard his voice, and, oh my good Woojin, Binnie, it's actually him!" he shrieked, "In the flesh, right here, in this house, and he looks really fucking good man!"

There was silence for a second. 

And then Changbin and Woojin burst out laughing.

"That - Is - the funniest - thing - I - have - ever - heard," Changbin said, each word punctuated with a snort or a gasp. Woojin was practically crying, howling in laughter. Minho just stood there, eye twitching, face getting more annoyed every second, before he whacked both Woojin and Changbin on the head. Quite hard too. Woojin immediately hit back. Changbin's laughter slowed, "So," he sighed out, still a hint of laughter in his tone, "Who is it that has captured heartbreaker, playboy extraordinaire, Lee Minho's heart?" he said dramatically.

Minho humphed, "I don't think I want to tell you."

"Awe, come one Min," Woojin said.

"Yeah, tell!"

"I don't know his name!"

"Point him out then," Woojin suggested. Minho let out a sigh in defeat, he knew his best friends well enough to be sure that they weren't about to let this go anytime soon. He sighed and his eyes washed over the room before setting on a corner. Changbin waited patiently, when Minho nudged him and pointed out two boys that seamed to be having an almost serious conversation with each other. One had blue hair and the other had blonde ha-  _Wait._

_Felix?_

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH FELIX?" He said, voice low but urgent, like a whisper-shout.

"FELIX?" Changbin repeated.  Minho just looked at him in confusion. "The blonde one," Changbin said again, voice panicked, Minho couldn't like Felix, Changbin liked Felix, and the last thing he wanted was to fight with Minho over the boy - even though he knew he would, "Do you like the blonde one?" He repeated, "Minho you gotta tell me if it's the blonde one you like, dude, because like, uh, um, oh my go-"

"Woah, Woah, Relax there buddy," Minho said, eyes worried, "It's not the blonde one, okay? It's the other one, the one with blue hair - no likes the blonde one!"

Woojin snorted, "Well," he said, raising an eyebrow at Changbin, " _Someone_ likes the blonde one."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't updated in over a month but here's the chapter i guess and i really hope you guys like it okay byee xx


	4. cuatro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so quick but important authors note: this is a revised version of the last chapter i posted because I hated it, this one takes things a lot slower and im a lot more satisfied with it. It's the same as the last one i posted up until the third section of the chapter, sorry for the confusion i just wasn't AT ALL happy with last chapter so i thought i should try to redeem it and HERE WE ARE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN IM SO SORRY IT'S SO LATE IM JUST REALLY REALLY SLOW AND AAAH PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON THIS FIC I PROMISED IM GONNA COMPLETE IT!!!!

Two of Felix’s four best friends were party animals.

First there was Hyunjin, who thrived on dancing the night away, throwing parties he knew no one else could top, and cheering on others when they entered the dance floor. Then there was Jisung, who’s alcohol tolerance was so high he didn’t even realise when he was and wasn’t totally smashed. Regardless of this, Felix was in no way a party animal by any measure, because sure, he liked yelling “Chug! Chug! Chug!” while Jisung drowned his fifth red plastic cup and he liked cheering on Hyunjin when the taller boy stepped onto the dance floor, but Felix didn’t thrive in this setting the way Hyunjin and JIsung did.

Today, however, clearly wasn’t Jisung’s day because it was quite evident that the shorter boy was not enjoying himself at all. He’d been having a great time at the beginning, and the two of them had been having a slightly argumentative but playful conversation when the younger had gone to get himself a drink. But then, at about ten, an hour and a half into the party, Jisung had run up to Felix and Seungmin – who had joined Felix once Jisung had left, hanging out together since both of them were fairly introverted in their own rights. Jisung’s eyes were wide and panicked and Jisung has promptly announced that, “Lix, Seungminnie, I am going to die!”

Felix just raised one of his eyebrows in response, Seungmin raised both of his.

“I’m not kidding guys, I’m actually really freaking out over here!” Jisung continued.

His voice was getting higher as he kept talking, pitch and panic increasing with every word, whiny and higher than a most girls by the time he was done with the sentence. Seungmin looked tired, but somewhat amused. “What did you do now,” he sighed, bracing himself for whatever it was that Jisung was going to say.

“I didn’t do anything!” Jisung replied, it sounded like either a hiss or a whine, or something somewhere in the middle. Then Jisung’s eyes nervously flitted around the room, as if to make sure no one else could here him and said, “but he’s here!”

Felix and Seungmin shot each other a look somewhere between confused and knowing.

The two of them, being the introverts of their little group, tended to understand each other very well, they were similar in nature, thought-process, and in interest for the most part. They were also similar in their understanding of the strange intricacies that made up Han Jisung. Seungmin and Jisung had known each other since high school, in the same way Hyunjin had known Felix - without the whole ‘friends with benefits’ thing though, and the two of them knew practically everything about each other. Felix, on the other hand, may have only known Jisung for two years, but he had lived with him for both of those, and along the way he’d acquainted himself quite nicely with the weirdness that was his shorter in height, but larger than life in everything else, friend.

“Who’s here?” Felix questioned, his eyes followed Jisung’s around the room, although he had no idea who they were looking for.

Jisung, still as panicked as ever, took in a deep breath, “You guys remember that time when I went out, got drunk, met the love of my life, forgot to give him or get a number and then sulked about it for like a week.” Felix and Seungmin nodded together solemnly.

“Obviously.”

“How could I ever forget.”

“Great” Jisung said, staring nervously at the cup in his hand, empty as if it was mocking the recently blue haired boy, “So, there’s a guy here, and he looks exactly like him, and I’m pretty sure it is him-”

Before could finish his sentence Seungmin and Felix turned to each other, grinning widely. “That’s great, Sung!” Felix said, at the same time Seungmin chuckled, “Good for you! You finally found him!” Jisung didn’t seam to understand their excited, he was silent for a minute, and he was looking up at the two of them as if they’d suddenly sprouted horns from the top of their heads. “Are you two insane!” He yelled, panicked as ever, “This is not good! This is not good at all! In fact it is so not good that it may just be the worst thing that has ever happened to me and - did I mention I’m going to die?”

Felix stood there unmoving, eyes wide and confused, taking in what the shorter had just said. From next to him Seungmin shook his head, already exhausted albeit still somewhat amused, “Just go up to him and do your little flirty thing, Sung,” Seungmin said, “just go and be pretty and he’ll be more or less defenceless to your charms – you’ve done it enough time with enough people, why should this guy be any different.”

“Because,” Jisung whined, “I think I fell in love with him last time I met him and now I don’t know his name.”

“That,” Felix sighed, “Could be problematic.” He eyed the room, “Who is it anyway? Is he here?”

Jisung bit his lip, “Yeah,” he said, voice uncharacteristically soft, “he’s across the room – he’s with Changbin Hyung actually-” that made Felix spin around instantly.

(Later, he’d say he was as fast as he was because he was really really excited to find out who Jisung had “fallen in love with” but if Jisung was completely honest it was because he kind of wanted to see - and talk to - Changbin. Felix had never seen him remotely dressed up before, and maybe he preferred Changbin in his muscle tees and baggy shorts - for reasons that didn’t need to be nor ever would be discussed - but the older boy still looked good, really really good, and all Felix really wanted to do was go over and talk to him, if he was honest.)

The feelings Felix had for the older boy still remained more or less completely unspoken. Sure, Jisung had caught on after a single interaction Felix had had with Changbin, and of course he’d told Hyunjin – for obvious friends-with-benefits related reasons – so maybe it wasn’t completely unspoken, but Felix was fairly sure that Changbin had no idea about them. To be fair, Felix hadn’t really said anything to him so it wasn’t completely his fault, wasn’t his fault at all for that matter.

Hyunjin and Jisung were both fairly sure that Changbin also had some interest in Felix, so did Felix in all honesty. The way Changbin’s breath quickened and the way his ears turned pink were fairly telling, the boy wasn’t really subtle - although Felix was sure he tried. But, that didn’t mean he like liked Felix, sure Changbin was attracted to Felix, but not necessarily interested in romance, or an actual relationship for that matter – and Felix was more than sure that he couldn’t do with Changbin Hyung what he had been doing with Hyunjin for the past two and half years because it hurt just to think about having that kind of relationship with Changbin.

This was purely because Felix already liked him so, so, much, and contrary to popular belief Felix and Hyunjin had never really like liked each other – the relationship was purely friendship and mutual attraction, because really who wasn’t attracted to Hyunjin? And Felix knew he was fairly attractive in his own right, he’d been hit on a couple times today so clearly he had something to offer.

“Let’s go and talk to them then” Felix said, decisively, eyes expectant.

What? He wasn’t lying, he really did want to talk to Changbin.

And getting to know who Jisung was in love with was definitely a plus.

“Yes!” Seungmin said, cheering, and at the same time Jisung let out a loud, “No!”

Felix just rolled his eyes and then shot Seungmin a look before pointing at Jisung’s arm. Seungmin nodded gleefully in understanding, before both of them grabbed one of Jisung’s arms and dragged him forward purposefully. The whole while Jisung yelled out profanities at both of them, particularly (what was probably Jisung's favourite word ever) “fuck” – the dialogue was a long stream of “What the fuck are you two doing”, “What did I ever do to you fucks”, “Fuck you both” and “I hate you guys so fucking much.” Seungmin just shrugged and said, “This is for your own good, Sung.” Felix nodded solemnly, “Yes. It really is about time the love of your life learnt your name.” Seungmin agreed and said “And you learnt his,” tone equally solemn and in contrast with the broad grins on both Felix and his own face.

“Did I mention that I really fucking hate you guys?”

 

 

 

 

“So, the blonde one?” Woojin said looking pointedly at Changbin, “And the blue one?” He said and turned to Minho.

Changbin’s mild panic had melted into a different kind of panic, that hinged somewhere along the lines of ‘shit, the secret’s out’ and ‘wait that means the Minho likes...’

“Jisung?” Changbin exclaimed, his grin turning broad, “You like Han Jisung?” Minho’s eyes turned big. “Jisung,” he whispered, more to himself than anything else, almost as if he was trying out how Jisung’s name rolled of his tongue. His eyes met Changbin’s, “The blue haired one’s name is Jisung?” He asked, his eyes were somewhere between curious and wondrous, he looked like his was in awe and looking desperately for an answer to something at the same time, “Han Jisung,” he repeated, voice so much softer than Minho’s voice usually was. From the corner of his eye Changbin saw Woojin looking visibly worried. “He just found out the kid’s name and he’s already whipped,” the oldest boy said with a shake of his head, “And you!” He turned to Changbin, “Why didn’t either of us know about your little crush?”

Minho seamed to break out of his trance, although his cheeks seamed a little redder than before as if just knowing Jisung’s name had made him blush, nevertheless his eyes fixated on Changbin, “Yeah! What’s up with you and the blonde one, because like, when you thought I liked him you were about ready to fight me.”

"Um," Changbin said intelligently. He really didn't want to talk about this, not here, not now with Felix just across the room, but both Felix and Minho had that look in their eyes, and Changbin knew there was no escaping them when they were like that. " He's Hyunjin's best friend," he sighed out eventually, "with benefits until a few weeks ago." Woojin's eyebrows shot up and Minho's lips spread into an amused smirk. Changbin continued to explain his situation, he told his friends about how Felix and him spend their mornings together, how after a few days Felix stopped staying the night, the rules Hyunjin and Felix had set for their hook ups, that one time Felix had shown up at the recording studio, he told them everything. And with every word Minho and Woojin's smiles grew and they got more excited, by the end of it Minho's smile was positively catty and Woojin looked nothing short of thrilled.

"I can't believe this is the first time we're hearing about this!" Minho exclaimed, Woojin's eyes swept over the expanse of his room before landing on where Felix and Jisung (and also Seungmin, Changbin now noticed) were standing. "I can't believe both of you found boys in the expanse of, what? Two weeks?" He said, "cute ones too, honestly I'm jealous." Changbin shoved him playfully and Minho rolled his eyes, "Neither of them are really you're type are they?" He said, knowingly. Woojin shrugged, "Sure but that doesn't mean they're not stupidly cute? Like how is it that all attractive people hang out with other attractive people?"

Changbin shrugged, "You say that like the three of us aren't all attractive," he said with a grin.

Minho smirked, "Me and Woojin, sure," he said, "you on the other hand."

"Listen, you can go-"

"Oh my god, guys," Woojin said suddenly, eyes wide and excited, "Don't look now but you're cute boys are coming over," he said, looking thrilled. Changbin and Minho simultaneously whipped their necks to look at the oldest, "What?" They both exclaimed in unison. Woojin smirked, looking ahead, probably towards where Felix and Jisung were, and then chuckled to himself. "Changbin's one and another kid are dragging Minho's one forward," he said and then looked at Minho with eyebrows raised in amusement, "if it's any consolation, he looks just as panicked as you did before we found about Changbin's whole thing." All of a sudden Minho looked panicked all over again.

And then the oh so familiar voice that belonged to none other than Lee Felix filled Changbin's ears.

"Changbin Hyung!" Felix said, his voice characteristically low and happy sounding, he had one arm laced with Jisung, and Seungmin stood on the shortest boy's other side. Jisung, Changbin noticed, looked positively murderous. He also looked a little nervous, scared even, the way he had looked when he'd first made Chan and Changbin listen to one of his tracks. Jisung got like this pretty often, before a performance or a meeting, but people liked Jisung, almost always. Changbin glanced at Minho and saw a similar nervousness on his face, expect he looked a lot more starry-eyed and mystified, as if just looking at Jisung put him under some sort of spell.

"I hope you're enjoying you're first 'Hyunjin Party', Hyung!" Felix cheered, with that ever present broad grin on his face and suddenly Changbin didn't care how Minho and Jisung were looking at each other. He grinned back at Felix with a shrug, "It's not bad," he shrugged, from the corner of his eyes he could see Woojin's eyes plastered onto him, "by the way," he said, "these are my best friends Minho and Woojin." He said. Felix went on to introduce himself, Seungmin and Jisung, and a little later the group of six settled into semi awkward silence. Then, Minho took in an embarrassingly audible breath and turned to Jisung with purposeful eyes and pink cheeks.

"H-have we met before?" He said, nervously.

Jisung's cheeks were redder than Changbin had ever seen them before.

"Uh, I-I think so?" He said, just as nervous as Minho had been.

Changbin chuckled softly, "I think we should leave you two alone," he said, ignoring the way both Minho and Jisung whirled towards him with matching panicked eyes. Changbin ignored them, and apparently so did Woojin, Seungmin and Felix because soon the two were very much left alone and the four remaining boys had disappeared somewhere in the tangle of too many limbs that was Hwang Hyunjin's party. It wasn't bad per se, it just wasn't exactly Changbin's scene - but it wasn't like he hadn't known that going in.

 

 

 

 

Seeing as he'd lost his friends (aside from Minho and Jisung who Changbin was keeping a keen, but subtle, eye on) Changbin decided to head back to his room, he'd decide to lock it, for the fear that some couple would see the open door and go "hey, that's a great spot we can make out in!" Hyunjin had tried to convinced him otherwise, something about how young love should be able to explore their sexuality even in other peoples homes. Changbin agreed, just not in his house, and especially not in his room.

He tried his best to push through the mass of body's, but there were so so many people that Changbin was in all honestly completely lost. In his own house. Somehow he ended up in the balcony, more like the mass of party goers pushed him in there, but he didn't mind at all really, because the moment he was out their he slammed the window to the balcony shut and revelled in the sudden, but all too welcome, silence. He needs a breather, as much as he enjoyed watching Minho and Jisung - his two most confident friends - get red faced and flustered, party's weren't his thing.

Somehow, in the haze of trying to escape from a seemingly endless flow of pulsating bodies, Changbin ends up on the balcony.

At first he thinks he's alone. He closes his eyes and takes in the not particularly nice but oh so familiar smell of Seoul. The city smells of, and always has smelled of, tobacco and pollution. It really isn't nice but Changbin's lived in Seoul for too long to mind the smell. He stays there for a while, with his eyes closed, just taking in the noises (traffic and muffled club music) and the smells of the city. When he opens his eyes his breathing stops and his heart starts beating impossibly faster because there in front of him, leaning against the edge of the balcony is Lee Felix, bathed in silver moonlight, staring at Changbin with curious eyes and a small smile.

When Changbin's eyes meet his, his smile grew impossibly wider.

It was the one where the corners of his eyes crinkle and his mouth stretches so wide his face could split in half. 

It was also Changbin's favourite one. 

"Hi Hyung," Felix said, voice characteristically deepp and bright at the same time, "bored of the party already?" Changbin smiled back, soft and nowhere near as Beautiful as the one Felix has on, Changbin's sure. He stepped towards the younger boy until he was standing next to Felix, the two of them standing shoulder to shoulder. "Parties just aren't really my scene," Changbin said, Felix smiled again, softer this time, but just as beautiful. He turned around so he was facing the city instead of the house and let out a shuddering breath.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to Seoul," he said. Changbin quirked an eyebrow, "How come?" Felix shrugged, "The noises, the smells, everything that made home feel like home is different here." Felix paused and took a deep breath. "It's not that I don't like it here, the people are nice, and I have Hyunjin and Jisung and, well, you." Felix paused again and sent Changbin a heart wrenching smile, Changbin thought his heart would give out from overexertion. "But the things that remind me of home and comfort aren't here," Felix continued, "Like the smell of trees and salty air, or the sound of the sea," Felix sighed, leaning further of the balcony.

"You really miss Australia, huh?" Changbin said, his voice was fond and Felix tilted his head and smiled up at him despite his sad words. "Yeah," he said, "but I'll manage." Changbin smiled - how could he not? This was Felix after all? Changbin flipped around, so him and Felix were once again shoulder to shoulder. "I don't fully get where you're coming from - after all I've been here my whole life," he said, "but sometimes I miss the dorms, like I didn't have to worry about electricity or plumbing and always having an endless supply of instant ramen." Felix laughed, bright and happy.

"Or Hyujin," Changbin continued, "dude's loaded but he has no idea how to take care of himself."

Felix laughed again, louder this time. "Trust me," he said, "I know exactly what you mean."

They giggled and then settled into a comfortable silence. Felix looked out at the city, Changbin looked at Felix.

The moonlight falling on his pale blonde hair made it look silver instead, and almost flowing and fluid in nature, and the moon hit his face in a way that it highlighted every angle and cheekbone on Felix's nose perfectly. All that, incorporated with the eyeliner and the fact that Felix was just, well, Felix, made the boy look more like a Fairy than anything else. It made Changbin heart clench and he was sure he could just stay like that for hours and stare at Felix for lifetimes to come.

Sadly, that was interrupted when a crash and a loud scared gasp of "Hyunjin!" came from inside. Felix sighed pulling himself away from the bannister, shaking his head and making his way inside. He grabbed Changbin's hand and pulled him inside with him. "Every single time," Felix muttered under his breath, "something breaks _every single time_."

Changbin just laughed as he was one again pulled into the mass of sweat and alcohol. Only this time, he was in a significantly happier mood.


End file.
